


Вещи

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, FB-2019, Humour, M/M, Multi, Other, Ratings: G-PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19958536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Вещи тоже люди.





	Вещи

**Меч**

— Хозяин! Хозяин! Хозяин! Хозяин, ты спишь? Хозяин, не спи! Вернись со мной в Гусу! Хозяин! Хозяин! Хозяин, там же Бичэнь! Там же!.. Хозяин, говорю, не спи! Мы с ним всего только разик скрестились! Хозяин! Ты Бичэня видел?! Он же... А человек у него — у-у-у... Правила эти дурацкие! Чуть что — сразу в драку! Вдруг он скрестит Бичэнь с каким-то... Не со мной! Хозяин, ну хозяин! Хозяин, ну, давай в Гусу вернемся!

...

— Чего это ты такой помятый, Вэй Усянь? Снова, что ли, всю ночь чужие финики рвал?

— Аа-а-аф-ф-ф... Да ну тебя, Цзян Чэн, всю ночь кошмары снились.

— Лютые мертвецы, да?

— Хуже. Мне Лань Чжань приснился. Вернись, говорит, со мной в Гусу! Всю ночь звал — еле отбился.

— Ну да, конечно! Лань Ванцзи тебе в жизни такого не скажет!

— Можно подумать, я из-за этого плакать буду!

Оттягивая перевязь, в потертых ножнах на боку Вэй Усяня привычно висел Суйбянь. Прикрепленная к навершию красная кисточка жалобно полоскалась по ветру.

**Меч и меч**

— Как я выгляжу?

— ...

— Ну, серьезно. Как я выгляжу?

— ...

— Саньду, будь примерным младшим соучеником и скажи своему старшему...

— Это кто еще твой младший соученик?!

— О, ты наконец заговорил. Чудесно! Итак, как я выгляжу?

— Дурак дураком, как всегда.

— Ножны хорошо сидят? Кисточка на навершии не растрепалась?

— Да какая, к демонам, разница?

— Ну... понимаешь...

— Ну?!

— Видишь, там в углу Бичэнь? Если я ненавязчиво к нему подкачусь, то, быть может...

— Бичэнь? Бичэнь?!

— Чем это тебе не нравится Бичэнь?

— Он чистоплюй и зануда. И чистоплюй.

— Он красивый!

— И задавака.

— И сильный!

— Слова доброго от него не дождешься.

— И кромка у него ого-го какая острая! И характер... Ого-го какая острая кромка! А еще он верный и...

— Уж ты-то в верности разбираешься, да! Лучше бы о своем хозяине так думал, как об этом... этом...

— Хозяин себя в обиду не даст. А Бичэня я, может, и не увижу больше, когда его опять в Гусу увезут.

— Скатертью дорога.

— И все-таки как я выгляжу?

— Весь в паутине и пыли.

— Бичэнь... он... он не думает о мирском.

— Ну-ну.

— Удача любит дерзких. Я пошел.

— Кто-нибудь, вырвите мне глаза.

Небрежно брошенный на пол меч с вытравленной на рукояти надписью «Саньду» откатился в самый темный угол.

**Меч и другой меч**

— О, Бичэнь! А я гляжу, ты тут лежишь, дай, думаю, подойду.

— М-м-м.

— Как дела?

— М-м-м.

— М-м-м хорошо или м-м-м плохо?

— М-м-м.

— Проклятые псы из клана Вэнь, да? Если бы не они, мы бы с тобой ка-ак...

— Хмф.

— Ну, ладно-ладно — я бы. Я бы летел вместе с хозяином над Пристанью Лотоса, а потом мы бы отправились срезать кувшинки для красивых девушек...

— Какое бесстыдство.

— Ну хорошо, для старшей сестрицы.

— М-м-м.

— И ловили бы озерных гулей, а потом сбежали бы из дома на ночную охоту и... и...

— М-м-м?

— Знаешь, хозяин никогда не бросал меня так надолго. Вообще не бросал. И он... я... что, если...

— Мой хозяин не даст твоего человека в обиду.

— Кха! Кха-кха-кха! Подавился слюной — я?! Нет, это пыль. Ее тут столько... Кстати, про пыль. Хочешь, я... обмахну тебя своей... кисточкой?

Изящный бледный меч в изящных же и бледных ножнах опасно блеснул.

**Снова меч и меч**

— Мм-мф! Мм-ф!

— Что, уже вернулся?

— Мм-мф!

— Что-то быстро.

— Мм-мф!

— Ну и как все прошло? С Бичэнем? Не то чтобы мне было интересно.

— Мм-мф мм-мф мм-мф мм-мф мм-мф.

— Да что ты все мычишь, как... Аха-ха-ха-ха! Аха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Юй-ди и все его небожители, я не могу...

— Хмф! Мм-мф мм-мф.

— Знаменитое заклинание молчания клана Гусу! Что ты ему сказал? Что ты с ним сделал?!

Красная кисточка на мече в потертых черно-красных ножнах уныло обвисла.

**Меч и гуцинь**

— Бичэнь.

— Старший брат.

— Я не мог не заметить, что в последнее время ты несколько... Тебя что-то тревожит?

— Нет.

— Может, хозяин плохо тебя чистит?

— Наш... наш хозяин?

— Ты прав, прости. Хозяин бы никогда. Но в чем тогда дело?

— Ночью город исчез, только ты здесь, мой друг,  
Тихо плещутся воды, вливаясь в Дунтин.  
Грусть мою прихвати, гусь, летящий на юг,  
Поднимись ко мне, месяц, из горных лощин.  
Мы сойдем на плывущие к нам облака,  
По бокалу вина поднесут небеса,  
И порыв освежающего ветерка  
Унесет нас, хмельных и веселых, назад.

— Назад... Назад? Ты хочешь вернуться к кому-то в Цишань? О боги, Бичэнь, неужели наконец тебе кто-то понравился?!

— Нет. Нет!

— Кто это? Я его знаю?

— Нет. Старшему брату вовсе незачем... Нет.

— Какой он?

— Болтливый. Самоуверенный. Наглый. Бесстыжий.

— Боюсь, что мы с хозяином дали тебе слишком строгое воспитание. Прости, Бичэнь. Наверное, даже яшма теперь покажется тебе с изъяном. Но этот... этот...

— Меч.

— Меч. Наверняка ты можешь найти в нем и что-то хорошее.

— Он... он...

— Постарайся, Бичэнь. Старший брат в тебя верит.

— Он... довольно... заботливый.

— Очень хорошо!

— Предложил... пройтись по мне своей кисточкой.

Дзынь!

— ... Не обращай внимания. Эту струну давно пора было менять. Меч. Да. Полагаю, какая-нибудь миленькая, сладкоголосая флейта подойдет тебе больше. Что ты думаешь о Лебине?

В тишину лунной ночи ворвалось пение гуциня. Звенящие струны исполняли военную песню из Гуаньлиня.

**Меч, меч и кольцо**

— Ай!

— Не толкайся, или я сломаю тебе ноги.

— Человеку своему ноги ломай: нацепил нас обоих. Я чувствую себя наложницей в гареме.

— Это все из-за твоего: снова шляется где ни попадя. Наверняка опять в неприятности влип, а моему хозяину — тебя таскай.

— Не смей очернять хозяина Вэя!

— А ты его не защищай!

— Это ты своего не защищай! Он... он... Да он вообще!..

— Ну? Ну?! Давай! Я тебя быстро...

— Вы оба, замолчите.

— Слушаюсь, старейшина Цзыдянь.

— Слушаюсь, старейшина Цзыдянь.

— Суйбянь, не мешай. Саньду, продолжай убивать.

Разорвав темноту во всполохе духовной вспышки, длинная фиолетовая плеть обвилась вокруг чьего-то горла.

**Меч и флейта**

— ...

— ...

— ...

— Хм?

— Я... Суйбянь, любимый меч хозяина. Можешь звать меня старшим соучеником.

— ...старший соученик.

— Вот именно. У тебя имя есть?

— Есть, старший соученик.

— ...

— ...

— И как тебя зовут?

— Чэньцин, старший соученик.

— Чэньцин. А ты... давно с хозяином?

— Как я могу сказать? Год с хозяином равен мигу.

— Вот да! Скажи?! В смысле... Кхм... Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Надеюсь, ты хозяину проблем не доставлял?

— Хозяину — нет.

— Вот и отлично! Слушай, что мы как неродные — старший соученик то, старший соученик се. Зови меня просто — Суйбянем!

— Хороший мальчик.

— Что?

— Ничего, Суйбянь.

Изящная черная флейта с красными кисточками издала еле слышную трель — и ей тут же начал вторить рев лютых мертвецов.

**Снова меч и флейта**

— Чэньцин? А Чэньцин?

— Да?

— Что вы с хозяином сегодня делали?

— Да так.

— Что.

— Гуляли.

— Чэньцин.

— Потрошили могилы и поднимали покойников. Я пел, пока не охрип.

— А хозяин... он... Нет, ничего.

— Тоже скучает.

— Он... не вынимал меня из ножен больше года.

— Он больше не может, ты же знаешь.

— Я... Я...

— Не плачь.

— Я никогда не плачу! Я ведь...

— Старший соученик.

— Ай, да ну тебя.

— Ты все, что останется, когда нас с хозяином Вэем сожгут. Наша память.

— Чэнь... Брат.

— Хороший мальчик.

Высокое, надтреснутое пение флейты слилось с жалобным звоном клинка.

**Меч и вещи из тайной комнаты**

— Как, неужели у него сегодня вновь хватает наглости молчать?!

— Возмутительно!

— Суо-суо, разве ты не знаешь, что его светлости Суйбяню претит общаться с таким быдлом, как мы?

— Это еще вопрос, кто тут быдло. Если бы не его человек...

— Даже со старейшиной Илина в хозяевах он и полсвязки ломаных монет не стоит.

— Только поглядите на него! И это — темный артефакт!

— Говорят, старейшина никогда не появлялся с ним на людях. Только свою выскочку-флейту и брал.

— Правда? Я бы тогда на месте этого Суйбяня тоже от стыда запечатался.

— Жаль, что его не развеяли по ветру вместе с его человеком. Не пришлось бы каждый день глаза мозолить.

— А правду говорят, что...

Меч в потертых черно-красных ножнах лежал в глубине полки — неподвижно, безжизненно, немо. Прикрепленная к навершию кисточка поблекла и растрепалась.

**Снова меч**

— Холодно. Пусто. Больно. Темно. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто.

...

Хозяин!

Впервые за долгие-долгие годы меч с красной кисточкой на навершии вышел из ножен.

**Снова меч и другой меч**

— Суйбянь.

— Бичэнь. Давно не виделись, да? Уже и не упомню, сколько лет прошло.

— Пятнадцать лет, четыре месяца, семь дней и восемь с половиной часов.

— Ты!.. Я уже успел забыть, какой ты...

— М-м-м?

— Ничего. Неважно.

— Ты... весь в пыли.

— Еще какой! Тайная комната на то и тайная, чтобы не пускать в нее прислугу с уборкой. Сколько я за годы этой пыли наглотался — не поверишь.

— Хочешь, я... обмахну тебя своей кисточкой?

— Не стоит. Еще испачкаешься.

Белая кисточка на навершии светлого, словно покрытого морозными узорами клинка потерянно заструилась по ветру.

**Меч, другой меч и бамбуковая флейта**

— Господин Бичэнь! Господин Бичэнь! Я — всего лишь простая бамбуковая флейта без воспитания и манер, но я так рада, что я... что мы с вами... Никогда не думала, что жизнь сведет меня со столь прославленным духовным оружием!

— Суйбянь.

— Господин Бичэнь?

— Суйбянь, он... тоже оружие.

— ...он? Да он же только что дыню резал.

— Я копал могилы.

— Но это же совсем другое!

— Это все... его человек.

— Мой хозяин. Не человек — хозяин. И я не возражаю.

— Вы слышали, господин Бичэнь?! И это прославленное духовное оружие? 

— Я — Суйбянь. У меня нет гордости. Есть только хозяин. И я сделаю все, что он захочет.

— Все?! Даже подлости и мерзости? Да вы не меч, а просто... тесак!

— Подлости? Мерзости? Хозяин?

— Суйбянь.

— Мне не хватает Чэньцина. Он бы понял.

Длинный клинок меча в потертых черно-красных ножнах на мгновение потемнел.

**Меч и другой меч**

— Суйбянь.

— ...

— Суйбянь!

— Что?

— Почему твой человек... почему он отдает тебя другому?

— Ха-ха. Ну, видишь ли, я снова бесполезен.

— Ты не... Не.

— Да ладно, я уже привык — мы. С хозяином. Он снова жив, и я снова не могу его... не могу ему... Ну да какая разница.

— Суйбянь!

— Счастливо, Бичэнь. Может, еще как-нибудь свидимся.

Отчаянно танцуя на ветру, белая кисточка на навершии меча потянулась к красной... но лишь мазнула по потертым черно-красным ножнам и опала.

**Меч, бамбуковая флейта и гуцинь**

— Господин Бичэнь!

— ...

— Господин Бичэнь!

— ...

— Бичэнь.

— Брат.

— Наберись терпения. Он вернется.

— Я ждал пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать лет, четыре месяца и семь дней. Сколько мне ждать на этот раз?

— ...Бичэнь.

— А что, если он больше не вернется?

— Ты должен верить.

— Он сказал, что ему не хватает... не меня. Я был здесь, а он сказал, что ему не хватает...

— Бичэнь.

— Это не он, это я бесполезен.

Ночь была безмолвной — ни песен гуциня, ни звона меча. Ни трелей бамбуковой флейты.

**Снова меч, меч и кольцо**

— Суйбянь!

— Саньду. Гляди-ка, а я думал, мы не разговариваем.

— Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же!

— Прекратить что? Я ничего не делаю.

— Прекрати мучить хозяина!

— Хозяина Цзяна?

— Не смей его так называть!

— Саньду. Замолчи.

— Но, старейшина Цзыдянь! Он же... он же нарочно... У хозяина сейчас кровь из всех семи отверстий пойдет!

— Суйбянь... в своем праве. Его человек... пострадал.

— Мой хозяин. Не человек, а хозяин.

— Твой хозяин Вэй?! Или твой хозяин Цзян?! Ты уточни, а то я путаюсь!

— У меня есть только один хозяин.

Вырвав из рук очередного безликого заклинателя потертые черно-красные ножны, Цзян Чэн потянул за рукоять — и высвободил меч. В отблесках факелов и огненных талисманов блеск обнаженного клинка казался злорадным.

**Меч, меч, кольцо и флейта**

— Что?! Я не... Это же... Ты же... Но как?!

— Давно не виделись, младший братик.

— Чэньцин! Чэньцин! Чэньцин же! Тебя не сожгли?! Ты живой! Чэньцин! Брат Чэньцин!

— Ты потускнел. Тебя вообще кто-нибудь чистит?

— Хозяин вытер меня рукавом, после того как разрезал дыню. Это считается?

— Хозяин... наш хозяин?

— Наш! Наш хозяин! Он вернулся, Чэньцин! И ты тоже! Ты тоже вернулся! Теперь мы снова будем вместе! Если только этот... человек...

— Как ты хотел назвать хозяина Цзяна?!

— Саньду, замолчи.

— Но, старейшина Цзыдянь... Они же... он же...

— Саньду.

— Благодарю, старейшина Цзыдянь.

— Не стоит, старейшина Чэньцин.

Длинная черная флейта с красной кисточкой, казалось, обжигала Цзян Чэну руки, и он сунул ее в рукав. Притороченный к поясу меч в старых красно-черных ножнах больно ударил его по ноге.

**Меч, гуцинь и флейта**

— Боже мой.

— Брат?

— Боже мой.

— Брат.

— У меня никогда... Я даже с Лебином так не пел.

— Рад это слышать, господин Ванцзи.

— Господин... Господин?..

— Чэньцин. К вашим услугам.

— Тот самый Чэньцин?

— Если под тем самым вы имеете в виду призрачную флейту Старейшины И...

— Тот самый, которого не хватало Суйбяню?

— ...

— Простите.

— Нет, это я прошу прощения. Мой брат вам докучал?

— Брат? То есть, Суйбянь вам просто брат?

— ...

— Простите.

— Где Суйбянь?

— Бичэнь, нельзя же так просто...

— Почему вы спрашиваете, господин Бичэнь?

— ...

— Ну, полагаю, когда все это закончится, глава клана Юньмэн Цзян отстегнет его от пояса и швырнет в хозяина. Судя по шуму снаружи, ждать совсем недолго: прибыла подмога.

— Хорошо.

— Суйбянь, он...

— Мм-м?

— Впрочем, полагаю, вы знаете, что делаете, господин Бичэнь. Когда мне ждать традиционных трех поклонов?  
Дзынь! Перекрывая, сердитые восклицания и усталые голоса, к потолку храма Гуаньинь взлетел звон порванной струны.

**Меч, меч, гуцинь и флейта**

— Ты только посмотри, что твой хозяин с моим хозяином делает! Прямо настоящий... да... А с виду и не скажешь, ледышка ледышкой! Прямо как ты, Бичэнь!

— Суйбянь.

— Что?

— ...

— Да что?

— ...

— Би...

— Господин Суйбянь, вы что, не видите, что Бичэнь на вас смотрит?

— Ну...

— Как Бичэнь на вас смотрит?

— Ну...

— Брат.

— Возможно, словами было бы доступнее? Суйбянь... не всегда понимает намеки. Особенно сделанные так... тонко.

— Спасибо, господин Чэньцин.

— Ну что вы. Все ради любви.

— О. Правда? Тогда, быть может...

— Брат.

— Бичэнь, старший брат сейчас немного занят. Поговори... поговори с Суйбянем, да. Так о чем это я? Ах, да...

— ...

— Пст, Бичэнь! Твой старший брат что, вправду... Ай! Ты что делаешь?

— Я... смотрю на тебя. Почему ты не понимаешь?

— Не понимаю что? Ты сейчас всегда на меня смотришь! И слезь уже.

— Там... в Цишань... ты... Спроси меня еще раз.

— Спросить... спросить тебя то же, что и в Цишань? Но ты ведь тогда...

— Спроси.

— И тогда, и потом...

— Суйбянь.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Хочешь... хочешь, я обмахну тебя своей...

— Да.

— ..кисто....

— Да.

— Но... но... ты же... Все это время я... И что, вот так просто?

— Я ждал. И... жду.

— Чего ты...

— ...

— О. Тогда... не шевелись.

— Суйбянь.

— Бичэнь!

...

— Гляди-ка, Лань Чжань, наши мечи сплелись кисточками!

— Знак.

— Какой еще.... Нет, нет, Лань Чжань! Что ты делаешь?! Мы ведь только что... Я больше не могу! Лань Чжа-а-ань! Мм-м-мф...

Над поляной лилось нежное пение гуциня и флейты. Меч в потертых черно-красных ножнах прижимался к белому, словно покрытому морозными узорами мечу. Они наконец возвращались в Гусу.


End file.
